The Founders
The Founders are the original signees to the charter of the Trilliant Ring ISC, now an interstellar mega-corporation that emerged suddenly and without warning in 3014. They are an enigmatic group, who's past is shrouded in secrecy and condemning rumour. Due to their monopoly on Life-Extension Therapy, many of the Founders are still alive today, in excess of 200 or even 300 years old. The lack of records before the release of their charter in 3014 and the fact they spent the majority of the Blood Eagle's reign working in absolute secrecy often gives rise to intense suspicion and conspiracy theories - as well as many legitimate concerns. Origins The Founders were originally a group of researchers, brought together from all across the sector, with the unifying goal of controlling, containing, and understanding the pretech cached beneath Trillia IX. Their expedition in 2920 that founded Research Post Igliza was not heralded or regarded as an event of any significance. At the time most factions were concerned with the ongoing Second Imperial Civil War or the Blood Eagle and her reign of terror. These researchers toiled in obscurity, delving into the ruined habitation blocks beneath the sheets of ice, using their findings to achieve technological marvels and falling further and further from living memory. In 3014, the expedition re-emerged suddenly into public view as the Trilliant Ring ISC, a privately held interstellar corporation that designs, manufactures, and markets products in a vast range of industries, almost universally targeting the most affluent members of Acheron Rho society. One of these creations was a variation of Life-Extension Therapy (LET) that could extend a human life into perpetuity. The origin of the Trilliant Ring and its Founders are obscured by time and secrecy. While many Founders are still alive and active in the Upper Echelon of the organization even today, they themselves are unable or unwilling to give insight into the events that preceded Trilliant's founding. Rumours persist and speculation, verging on the mythological, is often considered. Who or what put the Trilliant Ring's founding into motion is unknown. Some believe it was a rich, dying, noble desperate for more time. Others think that it was a mandate of the Masked Emperox who did so much for expanding Archeron Rho culture and science during their reign. Some even speculate that it was a plot by the Blood Eagle, set to unfold long after she had perished. What is known is that ages ago the top researchers of the sector were sought out, scientists and engineers that were the authority of their fields, and were enlisted to embark on a project of unprecedented ambition. A project which unlocked the secrets of eternal life. Development of Life-Extension Life-Extension technology had always existed to some extent. In ages past humanity had discovered methods to increase their longevity to nearly double that of their natural lifespans. However, centuries of conventional study had yielded no further vitality and the advancement of this technology had fallen into decline. It was time for a new direction to be taken, an untested approach to shaping life. For this purpose, the researchers were said to have been provided the most advanced facility of the time. A vast hollowed out planet filled to bursting with the tools and facilities to perform these experiments. A cache of pretech beyond imagining happened upon by chance by a group of explorers to Trillia IX. The work was all-consuming for the researchers. Major breakthroughs needed to be made in every field and unified into a cohesive whole. It was an undertaking that required supreme focus, organization, and sacrifice. That sacrifice was said to have come at a staggering cost. It's rumoured that human captives were brought in by the shiploads and subjected to terrible experimentation. Aliens were rounded up and dissected in the most minute detail to winkle out a scrap more knowledge of the mechanics of life. And when their own bodies began to give out the researchers started testing their experiments on themselves. Finally though, a breakthrough was made. A divine insight gifted to one of the scientists. The nature of this insight - if it even existed - is a mystery, but the results were undeniable. Decades of work had come together and bore fruit. A new era was to be unlocked for humanity. And the Founders, broken and weary from their decades-long trial, gathered strength for one last effort, establishing a place where this secret could be kept safe: The Trilliant Ring. Purpose of the Founders The Founders set about creating a floating Eden - one filled with factories, studios, and laboratories unlike any other in the sector. They needed to make not just a homeworld, not just the facilities for life's re-imagining, but every piece of metal, skin, and circuitry that could ever be required for humanity to achieve it's perfection. Because what the Founders had discovered was not just the mechanics of life but its purpose as well: Perfection. Permanence. Scale. Authenticity. Majesty. Legacy. The code of the Trilliant Ring. These were the instituting principals through which the Founders brought to the Sector their vision of the future of humanity. Now a mega-corporation that brings those founding ideals to dozens of worlds, The Trilliant Ring still professes itself as a guiding light for the people. Effusing to provide in its products more than gold and glamour - a personal philosophy of perfection, a way of life. Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:NPCs